Generations
by Obi the Kid
Summary: Pre-TPM. Jaythen meets T'narr's former master for the first time. Story takes place when Jaythen is 8 – the first year of his apprenticeship. Immediately follows the story "Belong" which is posted on and on my website.


TITLE: Generations

AUTHOR: Obi the Kid

RATING: PG

CHARACTERS: T'narr and Jaythen

SUMMARY: Pre-TPM. Jaythen meets T'narr's former master for the first time. Story takes place when Jaythen is 8 – the first year of his apprenticeship. Immediately follows the story "Belong" which is posted on and on my website.

My Website: .com/movies/obithekid/

DISCLAIMER: The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. I make no profit from the writing or distribution of this story. The names of T'narr, Jaythen and Kaai belong to me.

~*~

"Hurry, Padawan."

"Where are we going, Master?"

"Keep up, Jaythen."

As I strode hurriedly through corridors, down and around levels, I realized I could have planned this better. But I hadn't heard about the funeral until moments before. There was no urgent need for me to attend really. Just a personal one.

I took a quick right into a short hall leading to the funeral room where the pyre stood. Jaythen was no longer beside me. I stopped short not wishing to enter the room in a rush. My apprentice slammed into my backside.

"Ooof! Sorry, Master. What…"

I quickly reached for our bond. *****_**Hush, Padawan. We must remain quiet as the body burns. Raise your hood.***_

_***Yes, Master. Who is the Jedi that died? Did you know her? Did you…***_

_***Soon, Jaythen. I'll explain soon. Remain quiet now.***_

I put a soft hand on his shoulder as we stood silently together. Long moments passed. The Jedi Master on the pyre burned. I caught the eye of another Jedi across the flames. We exchanged a nod. He cast a quick glance at my apprentice and flashed an approving half smile. Jaythen, always observant, caught the gesture and nudged my mind again.

_***Do you know him, Master? The Jedi with the scruffy gray beard that looked at you? You looked at him and didn't look at anyone else. Only him. He looked at me too. Who is he?***_

_***Patience, Jaythen, patience. Remember I said that I will explain soon. All is well.***_

_***Yes, Master.***_

The fires reached upwards, burning hotter, encompassing the once powerful Jedi that

settled in its grasp. The body-to-ash process accelerating until only powder-gray cinders remained. A flurry of brown robes solemnly drifted from the room until only three of us lingered near the pyre. Jaythen, myself, and the gray-bearded Jedi I'd acknowledged earlier. The tall, lanky man lowered his hood, exposing his pale features, short, stubbly beard, and long graying-to-white hair. He knelt beside the pyre, recited hushed words, then rose and walked to stand before me. Hands on my shoulders, he leaned his head to mine, our temples touching briefly. We separated and I smiled.

It was always good to see my former master again. Master Kaai Dajani. My teacher and mentor from the time I was nine years old until my knighting almost fifteen years later - and then beyond. Not every master-apprentice team share such a solid, close relationship so many years after their parting. I was fortunate not only in the friendship, but also in that Kaai's people, much like my own, were a long-lived race. Kaai was approaching the grand old age of one hundred standard years. Barring anything unforeseen, he had another fifty or sixty healthy years ahead of him, despite the graying of his hair and the slightly sunken eyes that come with age. He walked a little slower these days, but his mind was sharp and his abilities were not to be underestimated.

I spoke to him as we moved from the funeral room to the resting room. "It's good to see you again, Master Kaai." Normally I would drop the 'Master' title, but for Jaythen's sake, as he stood there with wide eyes, I figured he'd catch on quickly. And he did, pulling on my robe sleeve.

"Is that your master, Master? Okay, that sounded funny."

I laughed. "It did and yes it is. Master Kaai Dajani I would like you to meet my apprentice, Jaythen Talari. Jaythen, this is my former master, and my good friend."

Seeing my vertically challenged apprentice standing before my extremely tall former teacher was humorous. Kaai stood a head taller than me, and I already towered over Jaythen who was at least two inches shorter than most others his age. Jaythen looked up - way up.

"Hello, Master Kaai. It's good to meet you. Master T'narr has told me some about you. But I didn't know you were so tall." He followed with an awkward bow.

Kaai looked down at him, taking in his size, appearance and everything else about and around him. I knew he felt the surrounding force calm, but there was no doubt he also felt the curious excitement that usually followed Jaythen when he was feeling good. Finally he said, "So, this is the boy, huh? A little small for Jedi, isn't he?" A wink and smile followed the words, but Jaythen stood up as tall as he could, shoulders back and chin up. "Oh, that's much better, kid. Does this mean that I can stop worrying about you, T'narr? You've got someone other than me to keep an eye on you?"

Jaythen nodded smartly. "I promise to take good care of him, Master Kaai."

"Ah. He's a good boy, T'narr. You should keep him."

I shook my head at the interesting show that Kaai was putting on. I figured his reaction to finally meeting Jaythen might be similar to this. He'd wondered for years why I had chosen to not accept an apprentice. Then he'd heard about Jaythen, the emotional issues that came attached, and about our adventures on Kembar Lune. I could not keep them from meeting any longer. It was important to me that they had a good relationship.

Kaai knelt in front of Jaythen, put his long-fingered hands on the small shoulders and leaned his head to meet Jaythen's. The standard greeting among his people - among those considered friends and family. Then, he pulled away. "Strong in the force. There's something I sense about you though, Jaythen. Something…different." A glance up and over to me and I silently pleaded with him to leave the subject. I wasn't ready to share Jaythen's potent telepathic secret with anyone just yet. That rare ability of some Jedi to share complete and clear thoughts across the bond with another, and even to hear thoughts of others not close to them, was a powerful tool. Possibly a powerful weapon. I hadn't yet decided with whom to share that secret. Or even if it would be shared.

Thankfully, Kaai was always quick to change gears when needed. He knew we'd talk at some point. For now I just wanted them to like each other.

They did.

Jaythen spoke forward. "The lady Jedi who died, was she your friend, Master Kaai?"

"She was, Jaythen. A good friend. She died peacefully."

"You miss her."

"I do. Always will."

"I'm sorry you lost your friend."

The sincerity on Jaythen's face was heartfelt. He knew the pain of losing close companions. Already it was drawing him to Kaai.

"Thank you, Jaythen. That means a great deal to me. Not all Jedi believe that one should grieve over a friend. I believe that if that person was important to you in any way, you dishonor them if you do not grieve."

"You can tell me about her if you want, if it'll help you to grieve."

Kaai looked to me again and crooked a smile. "A good boy indeed, T'narr." Then he directed his attention back to my learner. "Perhaps I will tell you about her. I would like others to know of her exploits during her final years. She had special qualities and helped many people. Sometime we will share, but not now. It's been a long day. I could use a good meal. May I treat you both to Dex's Diner?"

~*~

We entered the bustling diner. I hadn't recalled ever seeing it so busy. It was good news for Dex. A metal-clad waitress rolled past us. "You either gotta share a table, hon, or wait your turn." She rolled off.

I turned to Kaai to find that he'd already made the decision, acknowledging another Jedi and moving towards that table - the corner booth. I recognized the senior member of the master-apprentice pair. A large blue-skinned, four-armed Jedi with frizzy dreadlocked dark-auburn hair just reaching shoulder length. Marcus Kaavi. A friend of everyone who appreciated his jovial personality. I didn't know his padawan, having never met him, but I did know his name. Eryck S'val. Jaythen had once told me they were brief companions when they were younger. Eryck was one of the few not having engaged in the teasing games that Jaythen was sometimes badgered with because of his emotional issues. I had hoped to meet the boy at some point, thinking perhaps that he and Jaythen could renew the beginnings of a friendship.

One of Marcus' large hands waved us over. There was plenty of room in the booth for all of us to be comfortable. I maneuvered Jaythen to sit next to Eryck. They smiled at each other and said hello. Meanwhile Marcus was greeting Kaai by reaching across the table and slapping him hard on the shoulder. "Good seeing ya, Kaai. And T'narr too. Jaythen, it's good to finally meet you."

Jaythen looked over at the blue man, surprised that he knew who he was.

Marcus laughed gently. "I don't miss much that goes on around that temple, Jaythen. I think ya got a good master for ya'self."

My padawan nodded and smiled, then turned back to Eryck. I carefully listened to what they had to say, while also listening to Marcus brief Kaai on recent goings-on. Eryck started the conversation.

"I heard you'd been taken as a padawan not long after me, Jaythen. I tried to catch up with you a couple times, but found out that you left Coruscant. I was sort of worried at first, but Master Marcus told me things were all right."

Jaythen replied with a surprised, "You were worried about me?"

"Sure I was. I know how hard a time you had before all this, and the other masters that publicly judged you. They just didn't know the real you. I'm glad the rest of them passed on your training though. My master says that Master T'narr is one of the best."

I felt my cheeks flush just a bit at the praise. I quickly forced the reaction down to keep listening. Their voices had quieted some, so it became more difficult.

"He is, Eryck. He's already helped me so much. How do you like working with Master Marcus?"

"It felt weird at first, because he's this big blue guy with four arms and yellow eyes and he laughs all the time. But he knows when to be serious. And he teaches me so much every minute of every day." The voice now a whisper as Eryck leaned to Jaythen. "I think he's one of the best too." Then they laughed together. A sound that was music to my ears. I knew then that Jaythen would have a good friend in Eryck, who was as average looking as they come. Human, with brown eyes and hair. Normal height and build. Average. He complimented Jaythen nicely.

I tapped my learner on the shoulder to get his attention. "Jaythen, what do you want to eat?" The waitress paused at our table and Jaythen looked at the food that greased the plates of Marcus and Eryck. Both dishes looked disgustingly wonderful.

Jaythen pointed to Eryck's plate and said, "I'll have one of those." And the waitress scooted away. "Eryck, what did I just order?"

"Only the best plate of unhealthy food you'll ever want to eat. It's called Flipped Barauca…uh…something. I can't remember the name, but it doesn't matter. You'll love it."

The food came. We ate. We talked. Jaythen and Eryck became quite the pair in those two hours. Marcus glanced a wall chrono and soon realized that it was more time than he'd had intended to spend in the diner.

"Ah, we're gonna be late." He plopped down several credits onto the table to cover his and Eryck's meal then told his padawan to hurry a goodnight to his friend. "Sorry. We gotta meet with that blasted Windu in about ten minutes. I forgot all about it, with the nice time we were all havin' here. And you know how much of a stickler Windu is for being on time. I really don't like that man. Kaai, always good to see you. T'narr, we'll see more of each other now that our boys have become such fast friends."

"I certainly hope so, Marcus."

I watched as Eryck and Jaythen exchanged comlink and datapad codes. Another smile came to my lips. Jaythen was so easy to like, it was a shame his childhood thus far had been filled with so many who never took a chance to like him. But he desperately needed the companionship of those his age.

Goodbyes said, teacher and student hurried out of the diner.

"Eryck seems like a good person, Jaythen. I'm glad we accidently stumbled onto them tonight."

"Me too, Master. I didn't know he had wondered about me after he was chosen as an apprentice. I thought he was just another person gone from my life. We're going to be great friends. I know we are."

Kaai jumped into the conversation, holding his stomach. "Marcus and Eryck make a good pair. I've heard many good things about them. And I think I ate too much. Eryck evidently is wicked with a lightsaber. I really did eat too much. Or this food just doesn't agree with me anymore. We need to go home now. And we need to go right now."

I tried unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh, but when Jaythen's eyes caught mine, we both snickered as Kaai about ran from the diner.

By the time we arrived back at his quarters, he was already in the bathroom. He felt better when he was finished. We bit our lips to not laugh again. It really wasn't funny. But it was.

"Have you two had your fun now? It's not easy on an old man to eat that type of food. I should have known better, but it just smelled so good! I suppose sometimes you have to learn lessons the hard way. Anyway, sit."

Comfortable on the couch, I sat at one end, Jaythen at the other. Kaai was in his favorite chair. It was ugly, brown and worn. But he'd had it for as long as I could remember.

"Kaai, haven't you ditched that old chair by now? It's more than seen its best days."

"Nonsense! It fits my skinny frame perfectly. You're just jealous that you never found one like it."

Now the story would come because Jaythen, curious as ever, asked the question that I hoped he wouldn't.

"Found one? Master Kaai, you found that chair?"

"I certainly did, young Jaythen. On Salveege. It's a junk planet. They gather junk from other planets and bring it to their own to scavenge from it and break it down to build other things. It's quite profitable for them. And resourceful too. What they can't use or break down, they toss. Anyway, when T'narr was but a young learner, we were there on a mission. I found the chair in a large dumpster and brought it home."

I shook my head. "Without asking permission, I might add."

"It was trash, T'narr. Going to be tossed out any day. I just gave them one less thing to toss."

"That wasn't a trash dumpster, Kaai. That was a newly arrived dumpster from Bemlar, awaiting its turn for rummaging."

"Well, it looked like trash."

"It's all trash, technically. But it's not free for the taking. They pay to bring that stuff in. You stole it."

"Such a strong word, T'narr. Such a strong word. Anyway, we've strayed from the point."

Jaythen giggled as he listened to the story.

"I took the chair from Salveege, brought it here, and it's been with me ever since. Like a good padawan, it is."

Another giggle and Jaythen said, "Does that mean Master T'narr is like a chair?"

"Well…"

"Kaai." I tried to threaten him without threatening him.

"He's comfortable and reliable. How about that?"

"Fair enough," I said as I nodded.

"Now, Jaythen. I was planning a return trip to Salveege in the next few weeks. If you want to…"

"Kaai! He is not going with you on a trash stealing mission. Jaythen has more important things to do than rummage through dumpsters."

Jaythen protested in jest. "But Master, I bet I could learn a lot from that. It's not every padawan that knows how to sneak in and out of dumpsters without being seen. It could be my special talent!"

"There, you see!" Kaai fisted his hand in the air. "The boy thinks like me. Ah, we're going to be good friends, Jaythen. Don't worry. You'll see Salveege before your apprenticeship is over. I have my ways."

I gave up. It really was no use once the old man got like this. He was in his element, and more youthful though than he'd been in sometime. The new and welcomed energy of my learner was what he fed from. It was nice to see.

I figured it was nearing time to get home, but Jaythen ventured off in another more serious direction after eyeing a metal sculpture on the wall next to him.

"Master Kaai, what is that metal thing? I feel something around it. The force pools around it. It's important to you."

Coming down from his dumpster/chair story, Kaai become solemn. "It's very important to me, Jaythen. My own master made that for me not long before he died. He was an old man by then. Old for his race at least. He knew his time was limited, but held onto this intense love of sculpting until his last breath. That piece there was his goodbye gift to me. He finished it about a week before he joined the force. He gave it to me the day of. He knew. It's perhaps the most cherished of the few possessions I have. I haven't quite figured out why the force does pool around it like that though. It's always been a mystery. But he was a mysterious man. I'll have to tell you about him sometime. See, I'm glad T'narr has finally taken an apprentice. And I'm glad it's someone like you, Jaythen, who cares about these things. About history and about the generations. We may not be blood family, but from my master to me, from me to T'narr and from T'narr to you – our teachings and stories get passed down. That's important. It keeps alive those who have passed into the force. And it makes us family – not of blood - but of friendship. You remember all of this when you one day take a padawan of your own. You remember to tell him or her all about me."

As genuine as smile as I've ever seen spread Jaythen's face at that moment. "I will, Master Kaai. I'll tell them all about you. Can I tell them about the trash dumpster thing too?"

A force-tossed pillow quickly hurled across the room and whapped Jaythen in the head. He fell over on his side laughing as he tried to toss it back at Kaai. But he was so caught up in laughter that his control was lost and he ended up tossing the pillow back at himself. Which of course broke him into another fit of hysterics.

It is something only a child can do. Be so serious one minute and then break that moment with something that is perfectly timed, and leaves him drowning in laughter. Kaai laughed with him and stumbled over to the couch to sit between us. When the fun finally ended, he put an arm around me and around Jaythen, pulling each of us close.

The day had started off with Kaai never having met Jaythen. Now my padawan was part of his family.

He held us tightly for another moment as he closed his eyes and tilted his head down. "Three generations right here in this room, on this couch. I love you both."

We were released from his hold and I heard Jaythen sniffle slightly, as he wiped his eyes. This day had been so much more emotional for him than expected. And it was one that he would never forget.

Kaai stood and straightened the pillows. Jaythen yawned as he picked one out of the corner, not certain how it had gotten so far away.

It was time for goodnight. It had been a day of emotions for Kaai. The high and the low. It had been a day of renewing and finding for Jaythen. They were both tired.

"Goodnight, Master Kaai. Remember you still have to tell me about your friend."

Pleased that Jaythen had remembered from earlier, Kaai gave a wink. "Promise. Now, to home and to bed with you. You've got busy days ahead. I remember those days, my first year as an apprentice. And yes, I can remember that far back."

I smirked. He cut off my chance for a smart remark.

"I've lots of stories, Jaythen. And plenty of time to tell them. Be off now. Goodnight to you."

Jaythen was in the hall waiting patiently, and I was almost out the door when Kaai turned me around.

"Thank you, T'narr, for giving the boy a chance. I heard the remarks from other masters about him when he was an initiate. They never gave him a chance. You did. And thank you for allowing me into his life. I need a little youth here and there. Gives me a chance to think on my feet, stroll down memory lane and enjoy being young again. He's a good boy, T'narr. I've only just met him, but already I know. You take good care of him now. And don't be a stranger. That's an order, Padawan."

"Yes, Master."

We touched temples again to say goodbye, then left him to his own.

I left one generation and focused on the next, hurrying to catch up with Jaythen as he headed for our quarters.

END


End file.
